


Escaping the Heat

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Weather, Winter Wonderland, frozen mention, hot days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: It's a hot humid day and the sides want to escape it, if only they knew what the twins had happening in the imagination weather wise
Series: Springtime Deceitber [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Kudos: 21





	Escaping the Heat

The only way to describe the mindspace was too darn hot. Of course the sides were all used to heat, living in Florida made it the general temperature but today humidity was mixed in and everything felt sluggish and stuffy.

They’d all tried convincing Thomas into various ways that might reduce their temperature or get him out of the muggy day for a while but nothing lasted when there were things he needed to get done. That left the choices for them all being either seeking solace in baths or hoping the imagination would have cooler weather.

At least that also meant Roman and Remus agreed over the type of weather that wouldn’t be occurring behind imaginations doors. The sheer variety of cold weather possibilities was what had everyone avoiding it so far, especially paired with Remus warbling “Mud, mud glorious mud, nothing quite like it for cooling the blood.” on repeat.

“Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let’s go an play.” Roman interrupted, dropping a duvet over his brother to muffle the line.

Janus glanced over at that, some momentary hope for relief from the heat. “Does that mean you’ve made Arendelle for us to explore, or has Remus actually covered everything in mud?” He asked.

“Come and explore Queen Anna’s kingdom as winter welcomes the Fifth Spirit home once more.” Roman bowed before him offering a hand, not noticing the other sides were also avidly listening, including his brother though Remus was attempting to hold a pout as his expression.

“Kiddo, can everyone come?” Patton asked as Janus stood up, happily being led away.

At the entrance to the imagination Roman paused, chuckling a little at the hopeful looks he was being sent. “Of course, everyone is welcome so long as they do not intend to ruin the splendour for others to enjoy.”

“I’m gonna make the most detailed snowmen you can come up with!” Remus yelled diving through the doors as soon as Deceit had cleared them.

Patton was already hurrying past Roman who was still holding the doors open, concern over just what Remus meant etched over his face. “How about you teach me how to make snow animals instead?” He cried, following the footsteps heading into a forest.

“Looks like we’ve got a winter wonderland to explore then.” Logan and Virgil both pulled Roman with them to stand with Janus looking at the kingdom before them. “Where should we start?”


End file.
